Jika Aku Menjadi
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Ketika para personil the GazettE memikirkan masa depan mereka.


**Tittle: Jika Aku Menjadi**

**Author: ZPBellani**

**Fandom: the GazettE**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti the GazettE bukan punya ZPBellani tapi, fanfic ini punya ZPBellani.**

**Summary**_**: Ketika para personil the GazettE memikirkan masa depan mereka.**_

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

Kantor PS Company begitu tenang dan sepi hari ini. Di sepanjang koridor tak terlihat sesosok makhluk –coret- manusia begitu pula di dalam ruang-ruang kantornya. Eh, di mading ada suatu tulisan.. **SELURUH MUSISI DI BAWAH NAUNGAN LABEL PSC LIBURAN MASSAL**. Oh, ternyata itulah penyebab semua ini.

Tapi..

Di salah satu ruangan di lantai 5, terlihat beberapa makhluk luar angkasa pemuda aneh, unik, dan aneh tampan sedang duduk malas di sofa berwarna hitam tersebut. Kelima pemuda itu baru saja selesai menonton pv mereka yang baru saja rilis beberapa waktu lalu, Remember the Urge.

Uruha menguap bosan. "Ini sudah yang ketiga puluh kalinya kita nonton ini~" keluhnya be-te. Reita mengangguk setuju.

Ruki tertawa. "Eh, eh, minna-san, di pv ini gue keren, ya!" serunya semangat dengan segenap kepercayaan diri yang ia miliki.

"Narsis." Aoi langsung menimpuknya dengan gitar –coret- bantal Uruha disampingnya.

"Ngapain, sih, nimpuk-nimpuk gue!"

Dan pemirsa sekalian, dimulailah perang bantal antara si pendek chibi dengan si piercing. Peperangan saling melempar bantal berlangsung seru, bahkan Uruha dan Reita menonton mereka sambil makan popcorn. Sampai...

"Setelah kita nggak terkenal, kita mau ngapain, ya?" tanya Kai dengan tampang polos seperti biasanya.

Ini hanyalah awal dari keajaiban masa depan..

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

**RUKI..**

Ia menjadi seorang guru vokal di salah satu SMA terkemuka di Jepang Indonesia. Hari ini dia mengajarkan anak-anak didiknya belajar mengolah suara menjadi nada tinggi, rendah, dan sedang.

15 kemudian..

"Sensei, saya bosan~" keluh salah seorang siswa Ruki sambil mengibarkan bendera putih. "Kita udah latihan ngescream lebih dari 10 menit~ Suara saya jadi serak, Ruki-sensei.."

Ruki menggaruk leher belakangnya malu. Sepertinya karena ia teringat masa-masa jayanya di band the GazettE tapi, sekarang ia harus menjadi guru. "Hehehe.. Keterusan," katanya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Lagian saya yakin kalo suara saya lebih bagus dari suara sensei." Siswa itu mulai menyanyi.

Ruki melongo. 'Sial! Suaranya lebih bagus daripada suara gue!' screamnya dalam hati tidak rela.

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

**REITA..**

Ia memiliki sebuah toko daur ulang dengan sertifikat sebaik sedunia. Ia memiliki banyak pelanggan setia tokonya yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang tergabung dalam komunitas Go Green dengan tujuan memanfaatkan sampah sisa benda yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Ada yang baru?" tanya salah satu wanita yang merupakan salah satu pelanggan setia toko milik Reita.

Reita mengeluarkan sepotong kain perca noseband pada pelanggannya itu. "Ini yang paling dicari padahal, baru ku rilis kemaren sore."

"Noseband lagi?"

"Tapi, motifnya beda."

"Tetep aja noseband."

"Ini lebih spesial."

"Apanya?"

"Lihat motifnya. Ini yang paling bagus dan dicari oleh semua orang di dunia. Noseband dengan motif batik."

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

**AOI..**

Ia membuka sebuah tempat untuk menjual alat-alat musik atau bisa dibilang ia memiliki toko alat musik. Alat musik di tokonya itu terkenal sangat berkualitas dan kita tidak akan menyesal jika membeli alat musik disana.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil sekecil Ruki #dihajar# melihat-lihat seisi toko milik Aoi. "Om, om, aku mau cari alat musik."

Dalam hati Aoi teriak-teriak, 'Apa? 'Om,' kata loe! Umur gue emang udah 32 tapi nggak gitu juga kali!'

Anak laki-laki itu menarik ujung kemeja Aoi. "Yang bagus yang mana, om?"

Aoi mengepalkan tangannya. 'Berani juga manggil gue, 'om', anak kecil!' Ia menghela nafas melihat kepolosan anak kecil iitu. "Semuanya bagus, kok."

"Nggak. Jelek!"

"Kenapa? Kalau beli aku kasih hadiah, deh."

"Masa' semuanya.." anak kecil itu mulai menunjuk semua alat musik yang dijual di toko itu. ".. gitar? Aku 'kan nyari gamelan."

"Tapi gitar-gitar disini paling bagus sedunia, lho."

"Masa', sih? Om, om, kalo misalnya aku beli dikasih hadiah apa?"

"Hadiahnya itu.. ku piercing sekali setiap membeli satu alat musik," kata Aoi sambil menyeringai ala iblis.

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

**URUHA..**

Ia mendirikan sebuah butik (?) yang terkenal dengan desain-desain pakaian yang pasti selalu jadi trendsetter di seluruh dunia. Tak hanya anak-anak sekolah yang berbelanja disini, tapi juga keluarga kerajaan, artis-artis, orang-orang paling berpengaruh di suatu negara bahkan, pengemis pun membeli baju disini.

Pada suatu siang yang panas di bulan Juli datanglah seorang beberapa pelajar berpakaian seragam SMA ke toko milik Uruha. Mereka berniat membeli pakaian untuk dipakai study tour ke luar kota.

"Kalau menurutmu, yang mana yang cocok ku pakai ke Osaka bulan depan?" tanya seorang siswa berkonsultasi (?) dengan Uruha sambil menunjukkan 2 potong celana panjang.

Uruha berpikir. "Aha!" Ia sudah dapat pencerahan dari Tuhan. Dengan segera ia melesat ke salah satu rak dan kembali dengan sepotong celana panjang berwarna hitam. "Ini."

"Wah! Bagus sekali," puji siswa tadi dengan wajah ceria tapi, ia langsung mengeryitkan keningnya. 'Tumben amat dia nggak nawarin gue hotpants,' pikirnya sambil tertawa.

Uruha mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu biar ku carikan hotpants dulu!" katanya semangat lalu, mencari hotpants yang ia jual.

"Ti-tidak perlu."

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

**KAI..**

Pemuda innocent ini membuka rumah makan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di tengah-tengah kota Jakarta Tokyo. Rumah makannya selalu ramai diserbu pembeli terutama di saat makan siang dan makan malam. Pengunjungnya berasal dari berbagai kalangan dan dari segala umur. Semua berlangsung lancar sampai..

"Kai-sama, ada pengunjung yang mau bertemu dengan anda," kata salah satu pelayan di rumah makannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Katanya, ia mau meminta pertanggung jawaban karena anaknya keracunan setelah makan disini," jawab sang pelayan agak gemetar.

Kai menatap bawahannya tak percaya. "Bi-biarkan ia masuk." Ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau masakannya bisa meracuni orang padahal, belum pernah ada yang teracuni masakannya sebelum ini.

Seorang wanita berkelas memasuki kantor Kai dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal dan cemas. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang memasak makanan yang dipesan anak laki-lakiku," kata wanita tersebut memulai pembicaraan. "Saat ini anakku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

"Seperti apa gejala yang dialami anak anda?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Kesulitan bernafas, kulitnya timbul bercak-bercak merah, dan sebagainya. Saya mau meminta pertanggung jawaban dari restoran ini atau kasus ini akan saya bawa ke meja hijau."

"Sekarang kita sudah di meja hijau," kata Kai sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di depannya.

"Maksud saya, dibawa ke pengadilan. Saya tak percaya restoran besar seperti ini berani meracuni anak tak berdosa dengan sebuah muffin."

"'Muffin'?"

"Iya. Muffin. Untung saja anak perempuan saya yang memakan pasta tidak keracunan. Pokoknya saya minta ganti rugi dan pertanggung jawaban."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, muffin apa yang dimakan anak anda?"

"Muffin Chocang. Bagaimana kalau anak saya mati."

"Apa dia alergi pada kacang?"

Wanita itu berhenti mengoceh. Ia membeku di tempatnya. Matanya membesar. "Erick alergi kacang.." katanya tanpa suara.

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

Kelima pemuda itu kembali ke dunia ini #plakk# kembali dari lamunannya. "Daripada nggak ada kerjaan kita latihan aja," ajak Uruha langsung mengambil gitarnya.

"Kita jadi pemusik terus, nggak usah ganti profesi," kata Reita meraih bassnya. Kai kembali ke posisinya yang semula, dibalik drum. Aoi menenteng gitarnya.

Ruki berdehem mempersiapkan suaranya. "Pokoknya, gue nggak mau jadi guru. Nggak mau jadi guru."

Kai dan Uruha saling pandang. "Siapa yang nyuruh dia jadi guru?" tanya Kai heran dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala tak tahu dari Uruha.

*ZPBellani's FANFIC*

*the End*

Selesai. Selesai. Selesai. Tercipta ditengah kebosanan ZPBellani pas jam pelajaran lagi kosong tiba-tiba, si Ilham turun dari langit #plakk# bukan-bukan, maksud ZPBellani.. tiba-tiba mendapat ilham dari langit –langit ruang kelas.

**-ZPBellani****-2011-nen-Ku gatsu-Juu ni nichi****-**


End file.
